


I Will Not Let You Fall

by CronesDistaff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronesDistaff/pseuds/CronesDistaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot carry the Ring--but I can carry you!"</p>
<p>Illustration for the epic scene from "To change the course of the future".</p>
<p>*Please note that my tumblr account no longer exists*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to change the course of the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700097) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



[](http://s1077.photobucket.com/user/CronesDistaff/media/carryyouweb_zpsrfjxzdjv.jpg.html)


End file.
